Captain Cold/Quotes
Injustice 2 Story Mode * "Better not turn that hate on us, or this "Society" is over." * "We already lost a shipment at Slaughter Swamp. Hope your silent partner can still deliver." * "Nice aim, Deadshot." * "That knee ain't healing super-fast at absolute zero." * "Yeah, crazy day. Kinda like when Superman went nuts, and you went right along with him." * "The same "innocent" people who cheered Superman when he executed my friends? My sister?!" * "Once upon a time, I was..." * "Your heart's so cold, Wonder Woman. Let's put you on ice." * "Nice rope-a-dope." * "You're not so pure, Amazon. You--you "executed" Golden Glider." * "She was my sister!" Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "Any last requests?" * "This is war!" * "Feel the cold!" * "You order some ice?" * "Careful, you'll catch cold." - After winning a round * "Somebody call the ice cream man?" - After winning a round * "I'll ice you one limb at a time." - After winning a round * "The ice man cometh!" - After winning a round * "I've wasted enough time in prison." - After winning a round * "You won't make it back to Central City." - After winning a round against The Flash * "Can't keep up, Allen?" - After winning a round against The Flash * "Sorry, I'm just ''so ''scared right now." - After winning a round against Scarecrow * "I'll be the one who killed Superman." - After winning a round against Superman Clash Defense Wagers * "Suck ice, scumbag." * "I'll freeze your face off." * "I might've underestimated you." * "Here comes a cold one." * "Getting cold feet?" * "Quit screwing around!" * "Hand over your valuables." * "This is for the Rogues." * "What happened to honor?" * "Let's say we cut a deal." * "Got enough anger for both of us." * "I'm icing your fire." * "Shoulda joined the Rogues." * "Freeze, bucket-head." * "My old man hit harder than you." * "No way you're a good guy." * "Breaking your own code?" - Clash with himself * "You let Lisa die!" - Clash with himself or Superman * "How long will you keep on ice?" - Clash with Aquaman or Superman * "No one's scared of the Bat now." - Clash with Batman or Black Canary * "Lotta gold in Kahndaq." - Clash with Black Adam * "Your wife's a hottie." - Clash with Black Adam or Green Arrow * "For Heat Wave and my sister!" - Clash with Black Adam or Wonder Woman * "What queen's got that I don't?" - Clash with Black Canary * "This ain't no video game, kid." - Clash with Blue Beetle, Cyborg or Michelangelo * "If I'd known about you, Brainiac..." - Clash with Brainiac * "The Regime reprogrammed you." - Clash with Cyborg * "Your Society is a lie." - Clash with Gorilla Grodd * "You'll pay, Flash." - Clash with The Flash * "Got yourself a fine woman." - Clash with Green Arrow * "Plants die in the cold." - Clash with Poison Ivy or Swamp Thing * "You know, the two of us could--" - Clash with female characters * "Had enough, sweetheart?" - Clash with female characters * "Beat it, kid." - Clash with younger characters Attack Wagers * "Hell will freeze over first." * "Feeling's mutual." * "Here comes a blizzard of pain!" * "Only in your dreams." * "Not what my bank account says." * "Coldfront, coming through!" * "That makes one of us." * "I don't answer to you." * "You're on thin ice." * "Says the guy about to be frozen." * "At least I have my own identity." * "All I want is revenge." * "Guess I'll die trying then." * "Only ice in these veins." * "You're overcompensating." * "Not 'til you're dead." * "I ain't looking for a sensei." * "Try asking Mr. Freeze." * "She was taken from me." - Clash with himself * "Changing with the times." - Clash with himself * "--Cold? That gag's got whiskers." - Clash with Aquaman * "Venom don't work at absolute zero." - Clash with Bane * "Maybe not in this universe." - Clash with Black Canary * "Way past that, kitty." - Clash with Catwoman * "It's just the gun that's cold." - Clash with Cheetah * "I'll make a fridge outta you!" - Clash with Cyborg or Grid * "Bullets can't stop super guys." - Clash with Deadshot * "Better my gun than your mask." - Clash with Doctor Fate * "No, I'm self-taught." - Clash with Firestorm * "She was looking at me." - Clash with Green Arrow * "Not to me, you didn't." - Clash with Green Lantern * "After I drop you." - Clash with Swamp Thing or Wonder Woman Category:Quotes Category:Article stubs